LIVE FOREVER
by Tormenta Bohemia
Summary: perdida por el bosque, en mitad d un oscuro claro, Hermione encuentra un hermoso jardin... ¿qué descubrirá en él que pueda hacerle cambiar todo su mundo, sus opiniones, sus sentimientos? una historia sombría, sentimientos ocultos, nuevas sensaciones... B


Live Forever

DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, nada de esto es mío. Los personajes y el lugar son de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner bros. La música es de Oasis, una canción que se llama "Live Forever", que me gusta mucho, y por eso decidí ponerla en el fic. Gracias a los que leáis esto y a los que pues también… Jara! He cambiado el final… jejejejejeje 

Lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas que resbalaban por el fino y dulce rostro de aquella muchacha. Una muchacha de cabellos castaños claros y rizados, esa muchacha de tiernos ojos color ámbar y miel… esa muchacha cuyos amigos han dejado atrás otro año más. Y es que la vida de Hermione en el último año en Hogwarts había cambiado mucho…

Pero no es el momento de narrar aquellos lamentables hechos, cuando la muchacha perdió la confianza en todos aquellos que no eran Harry y Ron, la paranoia que había asolado su mente, sospechando de todos aquellos que podían hacer daño a sus amigos… siempre igual. Le había tocado el papel de amiga responsable, que cuidaba de Ron y de Harry. Realmente, no le había importado nunca, era feliz así, pero pronto se dio cuenta d que sus amigos podían prescindir de ella en cualquier momento y llegó a pensar, que si ya no les era útil, la abandonarían. Ellos no sabían nada de esto, y cuando un día decidieron hacer un viaje hasta casa de Sirius Black, el difunto padrino de Harry, para buscar pruebas o información posible para usar en contra de sus enemigos, la dejaron sola en el castillo, un lugar demasiado lúgubre para una mente solitaria y un alma desamparada como en el caso de Hermione…

Tras esperar mucho rato, Hermione montó en cólera y decidió salir a dar una vuelta.

La ira la cegaba sobremanera y penetró en el bosque prohibido sin darse cuenta.

Ignoró que entraba, e ignoró estar dentro durante al menos un rato.

Una estampa muy graciosa…- pensaba ella, mientras le daba vueltas a su situación actual.- Hermione Granger, la empollona sabelotodo oficial de Hogwarts, sola. No ha tardado mucho la verdad… el estúpido de Malfoy no tardará en enterarse, y entonces, tendré que aguantarlo durante mucho tiempo…- decía en voz alta para si misma, pero de repente, un sondo extraño interrumpió sus conversación consigo misma.

Un sonido, parecido a una sonrisa entre malvada y sensual, una risa femenina que nada tenía que ver con las risas normales, sino que era como música a los oídos de cualquiera asustó a Hermione…

Entonces salió de su estado de enajenación mental y se dio cuenta de que se había adentrado en el bosque, y que le sería complicadísimo salir de allí, pues el interior del bosque estaba oscuro, y no había vida por sus rincones… no había anda, ni siquiera estaban los árboles habituales… estaba sola, con esa risa acechándola… el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes negras… nubes que no auguraban nada bueno.

Simplemente echó a correr en dirección a una especie de seto, un seto en el fondo del bosque, por lo menos, de donde alcanzaba su vista.

Cruzó el seto sin ningún temor, pues cualquier lugar era mejor que aquel en el que se encontraba.

Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que al otro lado del seto crecía un hermoso jardín, un hermoso jardín iluminado por el brillo de la Luna, probablemente fuese el único lugar del bosque en el que la Luna fuese visible. Un paisaje oscuro pero a la vez, lleno de vida, con rosas rojas como la sangre de las victimas del legítimo dueño del jardín, lirios que albergaban la belleza del rostro de aquella misteriosa mujer que reía cercana al oído de Hermione… y es en este preciso instante, cuando una brisa con olor a orquídea se acerca a Hermione por detrás, una sombra que reptaba como una serpiente, un serpiente por costumbre…

Entonces la serpiente susurró en su oído:

- Mi querida niña… te estaba esperando- una voz cruel pero hermosa, la voz de la mujer más letal de cuantas existiesen.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Hermione nerviosa entre gritos y curiosidad.

- Ya lo sabes… soy la dueña del jardín en el que te hayas, al que has llegado porque yo te he traído, pues nunca lo hubieses encontrado si no…

- Dame tu nombre, no estoy para juegos…- dijo Hermione amargamente.

- Es una lástima… me encanta jugar- contestó la voz sensualmente.

Hermione dio un giro brusco para averiguar quién era aquella que decía ser la dueña del jardín… no obstante, no consiguió nada, pues una sombra siempre será más rápida, porque, al fin y al cabo, es una sombra.

Pero Hermione no desistió en su intento y continuó hablando con la sombra.

¿Qué quieres de mí?- preguntó.

Nada que no puedas darme, nada que te haga daño, pues sólo quiero que disfrutes de tu estancia aquí…conmigo.

Dime quién eres… por favor.

¿Crees que te gustaría saberlo? Tal vez, pensases mal de mí si llegara el momento de decirte realmente quién soy. Soy la dueña del jardín de las almas perdidas. Eso es todo.

Dime cual es tu nombre por favor… o déjame marchar, mi alma no está perdida.

¿Crees que continúas aquí por que yo no te dejo marchar? Puedes irte cuando quieras, pero no quieres, quieres quedarte aquí, y descubrir los secretos de mi jardín… y de mí.

Hermione reflexionó un momento. Aquel jardín no podía pertenecer a nadie que fuera bueno, o sino no lo habría ocultado en el Bosque Prohibido, pero por otro lado deseaba conocer los secretos de aquella voz tan misteriosa, descubrir ciertamente quien era la dueña de aquella voz que la confundía de aquella manera tan cruel, y a la vez, excitante.

Eso es. Quédate aquí y puede que te revele quién soy yo.- dijo aquella voz.

Por favor, dime quién eres. Tal vez sea cierto que mi alma esté perdida, pero mi intuición me dice que te conozco.

Me conoces niña, pero no conocías esta faceta mía. Sólo el mal que podría causar mi poder, y ahora conoces la belleza que este causa.

Hermione, no sabía que pensar, pues estaba completamente confusa. Sus palabras le habían caído como una losa, pues aquella voz que la había sumido en un hechizo hermoso era la voz de una mala persona, una persona que estaba en contra de sus amigos.

Hizo un amago de irse de aquel lugar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, no quería irse, quería permanecer allí, aunque fuera para matar a su enemiga…

¿Crees que deseas irte verdad? Pero no puedes, por algún extraño motivo, sabes que lo que realmente deseas es quedarte… Quédate.- sentenció aquella voz en un tono entre sensual y de mandato.

Odio no poder dominar mis actos…

Te enseñaré a dominarte, te enseñaré todo lo que quieras saber. Estaré a tu entera disposición… Haré lo que me pidas, y podrás hacer conmigo cuanto se te antoje…

Dime quién eres.

Te lo mostraré- sentenció la voz finalmente. Hermione no podía contener la emoción pensando que había vencido, pero no sabía que la imagen la fuese a sorprender tanto... nunca pensó en aquella posibilidad, pero lo más inesperado fue, que no sintió odio ni desagrado por aquella persona que tenia delante de sí…

Aquella voz se materializó delante de Hermione, cubierta completamente con una capa negra, que no permitía ver su rostro, no así con su figura. A simple vista denotaba ser esbelta y perfectamente proporcionada. Una reina oscura, la reina de las tinieblas. Cuando se bajó la capucha, muy lentamente dejó ver su rostro a aquella muchacha de ojos emocionados y soñadores, que más bien parecían haber soportado tormentos indescifrables y haber sido traicionada por aquellos a los que más quería, sus amigos.

Pero ahora su rostro denotaba sorpresa al descubrir a aquella mujer de cabello oscuro como el azabache y ojos oscuros como la noche estrellada. Su rostro era agudo, y su nariz afilada como la de la reina de Egipto…

Bellatrix Lestrange se materializó delante de Hermione Granger. Dos eternas rivales, enemistadas por una guerra que nada tenía que ver con ellas, sólo con sus respectivos amigos, una guerra que no les permitía otra cosa que odiarse, nunca conocerse.

Hermione no se movió. Aunque no entendía nada de aquello que estaba pasando no se sentía con fuerzas para discurrir.

Se miraron fijamente las caras, pensando en mil cosas a la vez, pensando en el odio y en la atracción, en la opresión y en la libertad.

El odio inculcado.

La atracción despertada.

Opresión que las impedía hablar cordialmente.

La libertad de estar solas en aquel jardín lejos de las miras de todos aquellos que las obligaban a enemistarse.

Pero por un momento creyó volver a la cordura, pero no tenía su varita. No le importó, puesto que no deseaba acabar con la vida de alguien capaz de crear un lugar así, tal vez pasado un tiempo… pero no ahora.

_**Maybe I don't really want to know  
How your garden grows  
I just want to fly**_

Oh Dios… ¿por qué tienes que ser tú? Habría soportado cualquier otra presencia, pero tú… no quiero saber nada más.- sentenció Hermione, que parecía tremendamente dolida, muy decepcionada, como si su corazón estuviese muriendo por dentro…

Espera…- dijo Bellatrix con la mano en alza y gesto de dolor.

Pero Hermione no esperó, comenzó a andar. Quería irse, pero no se podía considerar aquello una huída, pues nadie la había hecho prisionera… debía contar a sus amigos lo que había descubierto, acabar con Bellatrix, y derrotar a un poderoso enemigo. Pero de pronto se paró en seco.

Pues una suave melodía estaba dentro de su cabeza de nuevo, y notaba la presencia de Bellatrix a su lado.

_**Lately did you ever feel the pain  
In the morning rain  
As it soaks it to the bone**_

Hermione no entendía nada. ¿Por qué aquella poderosa mujer no había acabado con ella todavía? No sabía porqué le susurraba aquellas hermosas palabras, palabras que no podía descifrar, palabras breves pero justas, palabras que describían cómo se sentía sin apenas conocerla… talvez esas palabras fuesen las primeras palabras de consuelo que ella recibía desde hace muchísimo tiempo, tal vez fuese lo más dulce y bonito que nunca le habían dicho… Hermione se volvió lentamente hacia su enemiga.

_**Maybe I just want to fly  
I want to live I don't want to die  
Maybe I just want to breath  
Maybe I just don't believe**_

Hemione no articulaba palabra, pero parecía que Bellatrix podía leer todo lo que tenía dentro de la cabeza. Eso en parte la alivió, porque no conocía las palabras adecuadas para expresar aquellos contradictorios sentimientos que la estaban volviendo loca… se dio cuenta de que ella, la sabihonda Hermione Granger, no conocía las palabras para expresar sus sentimientos… algo tan simple como se le resistía.

Qué dulce- salió de los labios de Bellatrix. Una mujer completamente destinta a como Hermione había conocido…

No sé que es lo que está pasando…- dijo Hermione, pero no se atrevió a terminar, o tal vez no quiso, no quería estropear aquello… intentó salir de eso. Tenía que ser un sortilegio un maleficio, un engaño, no podía creer nada de lo sucedido y volvió a darle la espalda a Bellatrix. Pero esta la tomó por los hombros con infinita ternura y volvió a hablar.

_**Maybe you're the same as me  
We see things they'll never see  
You and I are gonna live forever**_

Estas palabras la dejaron fuera de lugar, se sentía embobada, y a la vez, mejor que nunca, pues nunca un ser tan hermoso había guardado tantos secretos para ella, y parecía conocerla más que a sí misma, pero todo parecía ilusorio… le estaba haciendo daño… no podía ser. Nunca dejaría de ser fiel a su amistad con Harry, siempre defendería su causa… nunca dejaría de amar a Ron… pero estaba haciendo ambas cosas. Empezó a comprender a su enemigo, y no lo veía del todo mal, pero no se sentía en disposición de seguir pensando…

_**Maybe I don't really want to know  
How your garden grows  
I just want to fly**_

Hermione, echo a correr definitivamente… no podía soportar todo aquello que estaba sucediendo, solo quería volar lejos de allí, olvidar todo aquello que le estaba sucediendo… olvidar que existía, olvidar a sus amigos… olvidar a Bellatrix… no se detuvo, no vaciló. No quería mirar atrás, sabía que si lo hacía nunca volvería a poder mirar a sus amigos a la cara sin sentir vergüenza. Todo formaba parte de una balanza: seguir a la cordura o seguir a la locura. Su cerebro racional la hizo seguir a la cordura y dirigirse a la salida del jardín. Había faltado poco, pero nadie conseguía engañar a aquella muchacha… no mientras consiguiese dos segundos para razonar su situación. Ahora era el momento de huir. Luego llegaría el momento de llorar, y finalmente olvidaría todo aquello. Era sencillo, como siempre. Dejaría morir un poco más a aquella parte de sí que estaba oprimida en su corazón. Aquella parte que deseaba hacer cosas estúpidas y arriesgarse…

_**Lately did you ever feel the pain  
In the morning rain  
As it soaks it to the bone**_

Oyó de nuevo esas palabras en su cabeza, un argumento de peso, que finalmente hizo que se volviera de nuevo… pero esta vez, para quedarse.

La sorpresa fue, que parecía que Bellatrix se iba, puesto que estaba harta de que Hermione no se decidiese, y parecía profundamente dolida.

Espera… por favor- habló Hermione.

¿Qué?- dijo Bellatrix, con semblante decepcionado y algo parecido a un brillo de lágrimas en los ojos.

No te vayas- rogó Hermione. No quería perder aquello, no quería que ese hermoso sueño desapareciese para no volver… amaba a aquella mujer…

¿Para qué me iba a quedar? Para ti soy solo un enemigo al que destruir, pero he de advertirte que no lo conseguirás.

_**Maybe I will never be  
All the things that I want to be**_

Porque quiero que te quedes, porque no quiero que seas una enemiga, porque he comprendido muchas cosas aquí, a tu lado, porque me has guiado, porque me has enseñado, que da igual que no quiera ser esa chica que anda siempre cuidando de sus amigos, porque ahora comprendo que deseo que alguien me cuide a mí…

No juegues con fuego niña, has agotado mi paciencia.- alegó Bellatrix. Parecía dolida, pero a la vez oscura, sombría, cruel. Pese a todo denotaba que estaba realmente afligida…

Por favor…- rogó Hermione, en un susurro, que más tarde pensó que tal vez, Bellatrix no la hubiese oído, pero no fue así. Una lágrima corría por su mejilla, pero ella no lo notaba.

_**But now is not the time to cry**_

Bellatrix pronunció estas palabras en un segundo etéreo un segundo de completo silencio… nada quedaba ya, más importante. Hermione se dio cuenta, que por aquella mujer sería capaz de abandonar a sus amigos y unirse a la causa del señor de la mujer que tenía frente a sí.

_**Now's the time to find out why  
I think you're the same as me  
We see things they'll never see**_

Al fin, pareces entender lo que está sucediendo- dijo Bellatrix en un tono profundo, siniestro y a la vez hermoso.

Gracias por enseñarme a creer…-Hermione tomó aire para poder continuar.- …a creer en mi misma, a creer en ti, y a poder elegir.

¿Elegir el qué?

Donde quiero estar.

_**You and I are gonna live forever  
We're gonna live forever**_

¿Dónde quieres estar pequeña?- se detuvo un momento para darle tiempo a reflexionar.- yo no tengo nada más que decir. Sabes lo que soy, sabes quien soy, y lo que te ofrezco. Tal vez tengas que hacer algún sacrificio pero te he mostrado que detrás de la maldad existe una causa, existe un corazón. No debemos lucha entre nosotras, yo no lo quiero así. Sólo deseo…- se paró, no sabía cómo continuar.

_**Gonna live forever  
Live forever**_

Haré cuanto me pidas si ello conlleva estar a tu lado.- dijo Hermione.

Quédate conmigo, y estaremos juntas, eternamente…

Bellatrix, besó suavemente a la chica, no fue un beso con pasión, en el sólo había dulzura y cariño… un beso capaz de poder unir al mal, y al bien, el fuego, con el agua, la vida, con la muerte…

Se separaron dulcemente, y se despidieron sin palabras, pues Hermione, volvía al lado de sus amigos, esta vez, con el destello del mal que se encendió en sus ojos…

¿O era amor?

Hermione se empezó a alejar ya, sólo unos pasos, cuando volvió a oír la voz de Bellatrix detrás de sí…

"Aveda Kedavra"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó Hermione, antes de notar, como un halo de frío, intenso frío la acariciaba por la espalda, una caricia de muerte, no tuvo tiempo de volverse, para mirar a su asesina, casi no tuvo tiempo de sentir el dolor de la traición, porque en el fondo de su ser la amaba…

Bellatrix, no pensó lo mismo. Ella era fiel a su señor y no sentía nada, por nadie. Sólo respeto por Lord Voldemort, y si su misión era sucia y baja, la cumpliría sin vacilar, así era ella, y así sería siempre, ninguna "sangre sucia" la haría cambiar…

Llamó a su señor y dijo:

Objetivo cumplido.

Enhorabuena, mi hermosa dueña del jardín, lo has hecho muy bien… será un duro golpe para el muchacho…

Cuando Bellatrix cortó la comunicación con su señor, y se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de Hermione… pensó en el asco que le producía la "sangre sucia", la miró con repugnancia, pero sobretodo con maldad y dijo:

**_Forever…_**

_**THE END**_

Espero que este os guste más que mi anterior fic, el otro no me gustó escribirlo, y no era mi estilo, pero este ha sido más cómodo y e intentado no decepcionar a nadie… muchos besitos para todos,

Tormenta Bohemia


End file.
